


The Fall of the Mighty Po

by yasminakohl



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Gen, I fluffed again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21772753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasminakohl/pseuds/yasminakohl
Summary: Tilly finds something Po can’t do.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28
Collections: Star Trek Ships Advent Calender 2019





	The Fall of the Mighty Po

Tilly tried to stifle the giggle, but she just couldn’t manage it.

“Tilly!”

“Yes Po?” Tilly grabbed her sides, they were going to hurt so badly later. 

Her friend was the ruler of an entire planet, a badass pilot, could design and build the one and only dilithium incubator, not to mention building a translator in her sleep, but this simple task was beyond her.

She watched as her friend became more and more frustrated as every attempt was worse then the one before. 

Then there was a chime for the door, Tilly drug herself out of the corner to open the door, but as she did the guest was greeted by a string of words that could only be Xahean cursing.

Sarek raised an eyebrow, leaned forward enough to see what had caused the cursing. He returned to his perfect posture, and with a head tip, said, “I see Michael is not here, do you know her location?”

Tilly swallowed and tried to take a calming breath before she spoke to the Ambassador, “Training room 3, Sir, she’s with Spock.”

With a second head tip, Sarek said, “Thank you and I believe the appropriate term is, good luck.” Then he was gone.

Tilly turned around and started coughing. It was to cover up another peel of laughter that was going to get her killed.

Po stood there as regally as Tilly had ever seen her, covered from head to toe in white powder. 

Po snatched up the flour sifter from the counter and shoved it in Tilly’s hands, “IT IS DEFECTIVE!” And then stomped off to Tilly’s bathroom. 

Tilly lost it as soon as the door closed, she collapsed onto the floor, laughing uncontrollably. She had found the one thing her brilliant friend couldn’t do; bake.


End file.
